L'assistant d'Abby
by Abby-Zephyr
Summary: Le nouveau directeur engage un nouvel assistant pour Abby. Résignée, elle décide de le tester…   OS. Première fic.


Résumé : Le nouveau directeur engage un nouvel assistant pour Abby. Résignée, elle décide de le tester…

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, je ne touche rien de ce que j'écris.

Bonne lecture ! :)

L'assistant d'Abby

-Labo d'Abby-

« -Mais enfin, Tim, tu te rend pas compte ! s'énerva la laborantine, désespérée.

-J'avoue que… commença le geek, un peu perdu.

-Mais enfin, McGee, ouvre un peu les yeux ! C'est la chose la plus horrible qui puisse nous arriver ! continua-t-elle, sans prêter attention à son interlocuteur.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'exagère pas un peu ? demanda-t-il.

-Non ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois ! Cet sombre crétin a essayé de mettre Tony derrière les barreaux !

-C'était un coup de malchance, Abby. Tout va bien se passer.

-Mouais.»

-Labo d'Abby – Un jour plus tard-

« -Bonjour Mlle Sciuto ! dit, enthousiaste, le nouvel assistant d'Abby.

-Hum ? Bonjour… répondit Abby en se retournant. Vous êtes… ?

-Jack Pescal. Votre nouvel assistant, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

C'était un jeune homme, la vingtaine sans doute. Il était de taille moyenne, était plutôt maigre, était brun et avait l'air un peu trop sûr de lui au goût d'Abby. Cette dernière se demanda d'ailleurs si elle devait le renvoyer maintenant en prétextant à la directrice un manque de connaissances ou si elle devait le tester dans le but de s'amuser un peu. C'est vrai, après tout, elle était seule dans son laboratoire à longueur de journée, alors… Elle choisit donc cette seconde option.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton glacial. Donc, j'étais sur une enquête et je devais identifier… »

Elle chercha dans ces tiroirs de quoi occuper son assistant qui commençait à toucher à tout, ce qui ne tarda pas de l'énerver.

« -…ça ! finit elle en sortant une petite fiole du tiroir. Vous allez donc le faire et je vais donc voir ce dont vous êtes capable.

-D'accord Mademoiselle.

-Appelez-moi Abby.

-D'accord Abby, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire. »

Abby se demanda tout de même si elle n'était pas tombée sur un gros nul…

Labo d'Abby – Une demi-heure après

Abby continuait de ranger ce qui trainait tout en jubilant à la vue de son assistant qui s'énervait de plus en plus. Décidément, il n'était pas futé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi bête. Quand il lui avait demandé quelle était l'enquête en cours, elle lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait d'un marin retrouvé mort dans sa salle de bain, visiblement poignardé. Mais quand il lui avait demandé où on avait trouvé la substance, elle lui avait dit « dans la baignoire ». Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Soit il se payait sa tête, soit il allait falloir le renvoyer au plus vite. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas d'enquête, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle lui avait demandé d'examiner la substance. Elle continua donc son rangement tout en critiquant silencieusement ce « Jack ». Elle fut surprise et, voyant l'heure qu'il était, soupira : Jack travaillait sur le produit depuis maintenant 45 minutes. Elle pensait le renvoyer dans la demi-heure suivante s'il ne trouvait toujours pas, mais changea rapidement d'opinion en voyant Jack s'énerver de plus en plus. Elle alla donc s'assoir et regarda Jack s'énerver.

« -Mais c'est pas vrai, bordel de bordel de…

-STOOOOOP ! Ne soyez pas grossier, Spike, voyons, intervint Abby, sans bouger de sa chaise.

-Excusez-moi.

-C'est rien. »

Elle lui lança une balle anti-stress qu'il attrapa, puis il continua son travail.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, non d'un chien, quelle est cette foutue substance ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais Abby parvenait quand même à l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que ça peu bien être pour que je ne puisse pas l'identifier ? »

Abby regarda sa montre : Une heure. Une heure qu'il était sur cette identification.

Jack s'énerva encore plus et mordu dans la balle anti-stress : elle lui explosa au visage. Il hurla de rage et Abby, très amusée, lui en lança une autre, qu'il jeta par terre. Il sauta ensuite pour l'écraser, mais elle était un peu plus dure que l'autre et il tomba par terre, ayant dérapé. Abby toussa pour masquer son rire, puis lui lança une troisième balle. Il prit un stylo dans sa main droite, la balle dans sa main gauche. Il explosa la balle avec le stylo, mais elle explosa dans sa main gauche.

Abby eu vraiment dû mal à se retenir cette fois ci. Mais elle y arriva et lança une quatrième balle à son assistant. Il n'a pas dû la voir, car elle lui arriva dans l'œil. Il jura Abby éclata de rire cette fois-ci.

« -Je ne voie vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, rétorqua son assistant.

-Allons, allons, Spike, un peu d'humour ! Elle lui donna un tape sur l'épaule, s' étant levée de sa chaise.

-C'est à cause de cette fichue substance !

-Voyons ça. »

Elle prit la fiole et regarda son contenu. Elle pianota un peu sur le clavier et…

« -Vous étiez tellement sûr de vous que vous avez omis de regarder les composants élémentaires. C'est de l'eau, Spike, c'est de l'eau. »

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez moi un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisirs !

Abby-Zephyr


End file.
